


Light Sabers and Punishment

by fyreyantics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Come Marking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Innocent Peter Parker, Light Saber, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Star Wars References, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Peter wants to marathon the original Star Wars trilogy with Quentin. Quentin would much rather not, but Peter's enthusiasm gives Quentin an idea for a potential punishment,
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Light Sabers and Punishment

It had taken Peter over a week of playful nagging for Quentin to finally cave in. It wasn't that he disliked Star Wars, he just didn't particularly feel like spending an entire evening watching three of them back-to-back. But Peter wouldn't shut up about it so Quentin had agreed - on the condition that Peter stayed awake throughout the films.

Quentin was sure the boy wouldn't make it through all three - the amount of times Peter had fallen asleep with his head resting on Quentin's shoulder were innumerable - but Quentin wasn't one to take risks. He sat through the first of the trilogy and in the break went to the kitchen to make Peter a cup of lemon tea. Crushing up a tablet, Quentin sprinkled in the powdered pieces, stirring until they dissolved. It was only a light sedative, but it would be enough to get Peter drowsy and susceptible to sleep. It worked a treat and Quentin ended up having to see one and a half of the films. He turned the television off and carried Peter to bed, tucking him in. He brushed back Peter's hair and stayed his gaze on his boyish face, slack with sleep and lips softly parted. They wouldn't see one another until tomorrow evening, and Quentin already had Peter's punishment planned. He undressed down to his boxer-briefs and settled in under the covers.

The next evening Peter came home in his usual cheery mood, eyes lighting up at the sight of his older boyfriend. He started rambling about his day - everything from what he ate to the contents of one of his professor's lectures - all the while Quentin led him to the bedroom. Peter gave him his version of a suggestive look - too rooted in his own boyishness to convey its intended effect - picking up at least some of Quentin's signals.

"You know, usually I'd do my homework first, but..." Peter paused, his attention drawn towards the bed. He passed through the door and picked up the light saber sex toy - the hilt bearing resemblance to the original, but the rest a red dildo, ending in the usual rounded tip.

"Really, Quentin?" Peter said as he looked it over, a smile plastered on his face. Quentin watched it fall as he turned back to look at him. "Quentin?"

Quentin approached slowly and spoke in a soft voice. "Last night you said you'd stay up."

"I, uh, guess so." Peter's expression was uncertain and his eyes betrayed a small amount of fear.

"But you didn't. I'm a busy man, Peter, we both know this, and for me to give up an entire evening like that I expected more." Quentin prised the light saber from Peter's hands. "So clearly, Peter, you're going to have to be punished."

Peter's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened before he could form any words. "Wait -"

"Strip," Quentin softly intoned, leaning in close and drinking in the fear painted across Peter's. When Peter hesitated he added a more emphatic, "now."

Peter hurriedly tugged off his shirt. "I didn't m-mean to fall asleep," Peter stammered as his fingers unclasped his belt buckle with a soft clang. "I really didn't."

"I know, I know," Quentin replied gently. "You don't mean to do these things. That's why it's important for me to correct them."

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir."

He removed the rest of his clothing, pulling down his boxers last. He kept his hands to his sides - Quentin had long ago taught never to hide himself from him.

"Bend over."

Automatically Peter picked up a pillow, placing it underneath his hips, and bent himself over the side of the bed. The sight of Peter's shapely ass sent a flare of arousal through Quentin. His hand palmed one of the cheeks, smoothing over the firm flesh before squeezing. He gave Peter a light slap.

"Spread your legs."

He watched Peter inch them further apart.

"Hold yourself open for me, sweetheart." 

Peter hesitated then reached back and grabbed himself, prising his cheeks apart.

"Is th-that okay?" Peter asked.

"It's perfect."

Quentin took some lube and coated his finger before pressing against Peter's entrance. He sunk his finger inside, feeling the tight heat as Peter slowly adjusted to the intrusion. With a couple more fingers, he prepared him halfheartedly and quickly - this was a punishment after all and Peter deserved a little pain. He withdrew and lubed the dildo.

With little room for Peter to prepare, Quentin harshly pushed the light saber dildo past the tight ring of muscle, slipping inside. Peter made a noise of protest and then a series of pained cries. Quentin could feel the friction with every movement, Peter's body resisting nearly every step of the way.

"It h-hurts," Peter choked out.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's for your own good, you know that, right?" Quentin gave a particularly vicious thrust and Peter let out an anguished cry. Quentin wondered if he was crying yet, his cock hardening at the thought.

He continued to fuck him with the dildo before deciding to up the game.

"Turn over," Quentin said. He let go of his hold at the end of the light saber, watching as Peter let go of his cheeks and clumsily turned over onto his back. He readjusted the pillow beneath him and Quentin could see the uncertainty in his brown eyes.

Quentin grasped the hilt of the light saber and aimed to hit Peter's prostate. He then pressed a button Peter had somehow missed, activating the vibrator function of the toy and choosing a high setting. Peter gasped at the unexpected stimulation; his eyes shooting wide open and his hands beginning to claw at the sheets. His small desperate cries were intoxicating, getting Quentin harder than any of the usual ones Peter made during sex. A little bit of pain went a long way for Peter.

Peter started to resist - squirming and almost thrashing to get away. Quentin placed a hand on Peter's leg and Peter stopped, letting out a dry sob. His hands bunched up the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong, Peter? I thought you liked Star Wars."

"I do, I do," Peter gasped out.

"Then you should be loving this. I got this just for you, did you know that?"

"I - I'm sorry."

Peter's eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He sniffed between gasps. "Please, I'm sorry," he whined. "I won't - d-do it again, please -"

Quentin upped the vibrator and savoured the resulting half-scream from Peter. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he panted and gasped for air. Precome glistened on the reddened head of his cock, contrasting against Peter's pale abdomen. His brow creased and uncreased over and over as the red-rimmed eyes below communicated the pleas Peter's mouth couldn't muster.

Quentin decided to provide Peter with some relief. His large hand easily engulfed Peter's cock. He was about to move his fist when Peter's hips bucked up, mindlessly fucking into Quentin's grasp.

Peter started moaning insistently and Quentin could tell he was getting close.

"Do you want to come?" Quentin quietly asked. 

"Yes," Peter rasped out.

"Do you think I should let you?"

"Ah, please - please -" Peter moaned loudly, crescendoing into a high-pitched whine, his back arching. "I'm so sorry - I never meant - god, please, Quentin, I can't -" 

He was too perfect. Quentin let him come, Peter shooting white ropes of come all over his abdomen as an almost inhuman wail passed his full rounded lips. He fell bonelessly then tensed immediately. He kicked his legs and Quentin held them to stop him, knowing how overstimulated Peter now was.

"You were the one that wanted to come," Quentin reasoned as he sadistically watched Peter struggle.

"St-stop!" Peter pleaded, sobbing pathetically. Tears ran down his cheeks and Quentin tried his hardest not to just come in his pants right then and there. His cock throbbed insistently. 

"Quent..." A half-crazed look of absolute desperation contorted Peter's face and Quentin turned the vibrator dildo off and withdrew it before he lost control of himself.

Peter fell limp against the bed, exhaustion overtaking him. He looked absolutely wrecked and Quentin made short time of taking out his cock. He groaned deeply as he grasped it in hand and began stroking frantically over Peter. He could feel his balls grow tight as his orgasm built up fast - the growl at the back of his throat shifted into a heartfelt groan as he came, shooting his load over Peter's body and painting him with his come.

Quentin took a moment to catch his breath. Post-orgasm bliss clouded his mind but once it cleared Quentin realised Peter was crying.

"There, there." Quentin sat down and pulled Peter into his arms, wiping away his tears. He was a come-covered mess but it wasn't against Quentin's bare skin so he tolerated it. "You know why I have to do this, don't you?"

"Because you want me to be better," Peter replied in a croaky voice between sniffles.

"Yes. I don't want my time wasted, and I want you to be true to your word, because that's fair, isn't it?" Quentin pulled away enough to look down and meet Peter's eyes. They were wide and full of adoration.

Peter nodded. "I'll be better, I promise."

"I know you will, sweetheart." Quentin patted Peter's head and held him back to his chest.

"I love you," Peter murmured sleepily.

A smile crept onto Quentin's face. "I know."


End file.
